


Till Death Comes

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Harrymort One-shots [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: Harry Potter had been gone for over a month already, and the Order was slowly losing faith they would ever find him again. So, in a desperate act to find the truth, Snape is send into the head of the snake.Sequel to Till Sunrise Comes





	

Snape apparated into the Malfoy Manor, where he knew the Dark Lord was staying. Dumbledore had given him the task to find out if Voldemort really had taken the Potter brat and what he had done with him. If he couldn’t do it sneakily, then he should just ask right away.

“Severus, welcome!” Lucius greeted him as he entered the dining room.

“Lucius. It’s been a while,” Snape replied, inclining his head calmly.

“Sit. Narcissa already went to our Lord to let him know you’ve arrived,” Lucius said.  
“He’s been extremely busy the past two days. Narcissa and I were actually worried he’d kill his pet with neglect.”

There was no way that Voldemort would ever neglect Nagini. The damn snake was everywhere. Snape smiled thinly and sat down on the chair Lucius appointed for him, right across from where he knew the Dark Lord would be seated once he arrived. He took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself before facing Voldemort. He had to make sure his Occlumency Wards were up all the way. He really hoped he would be able to find out what had happened to Potter.

He looked over as the door swung open and Voldemort walked in with Narcissa following after him. The Lady Malfoy smiled nervously at Snape and he gave her a quirk of the lips as a reply. Voldemort too smiled at him as he sat down opposite to Snape.

“Severus. How good you could make it,” Voldemort said calmly.

“Thank you for the invitation, My Lord,” Snape replied humbly.

“I need you to make a few more blood replenishing potions,” Voldemort said calmly.

Snape blinked in surprise. Voldemort had been requesting a lot of those in the past month and it was getting increasingly worried. A house elf brought the food. It looked absolutely delicious and as Snape and the Malfoys looked over to their Lord in search of approval, Voldemort started eating undisturbed. Only one the Dark Lord had swallowed his first bite did they take their own.

“Certainly, My Lord. I’ll have them ready for you by the end of the week,” he said.  
“May I suspect that your need for such potions has to do with Potter’s disappearance?”

Voldemort started smirking and Snape could feel cold dread fill his chest. Potter was definitely in the Dark Lord’s possession and more than likely tortured. A horrid thought entered his mind right then. What if the ‘pet’ Lucius had mentioned dying of neglect wasn’t Nagini at all? After all, Voldemort had a history of breaking his enemies and turning them into slaves. He’d even offered to give Lily to Snape when he begged for her life to be spared.

“My Lord… If I may,” Snape started carefully.  
“The Headmaster has given me the task to find out about Potter’s fate. What should I tell him?”

Voldemort stopped eating and looked up, blinking a few times as if he had just remembered something he had completely forgotten about. The Dark Lord got up from his seat, grinning widely.

“You can tell him the truth,” he said.  
“Come, Severus. I’ll show you his fate.”

The Potions Master stood up as well and followed his Lord through the Halls. Lucius and Narcissa stayed behind, but the blond man still watched them with a knowing smirk. Snape should have known Lucius already knew about what had happened to the brat. When Snape would see him again later, he didn’t doubt the Malfoy Lord would gloat for having known sooner.

“It’s good you reminded me of him, Severus,” Voldemort said.  
“These last two days have been so busy I completely forgot to check up in him.”

Snape scowled, but stayed quiet as Voldemort opened a door and walked in. So it _was_ Potter he had been ‘neglecting’. Nervously, Snape followed. Once he saw who was in that room, his eyes widened in horror.

“Hello, my darling,” Voldemort cooed to the person already there.  
“It’s been a little while. You must be getting quite hungry, yes?”

“I-is that-…” he choked out.

It was Potter, of course. Completely naked, tied up and blindfolded. He hung in the air and his back was littered in scars. The boy looked horrible.

It took a while before Snape realized that the boy wasn’t hanging off the ceiling or floating, but rather, he was spit roasted on a thick, horizontal pole fastened about five feet off the ground. One end protruded from his mouth, slick with his drool which dripped to the ground. And the other went through his arse, also slick with… something. Probably lube. His hands were tied behind his back, wrist to elbow, and his ankles tied to the pole only an inch or two behind his arse.

“Quite the fetching sight, isn’t he?” Voldemort said grinning.  
“It took me a long while to get it right. Several time consuming rituals to make his body permanently unbreakable. His insides shifted when I did this the first time of course – I had to get rid of a few unnecessary ones – and he screamed a lot, but now they’ve all found their new places and I often leave him like this when I have no need for him.”

Snape swallowed down his horror and disgust and nodded. His face stayed completely passive, like it always was, even as he stared at the boy.

“My Lord, if I may be so bold as to ask questions,” he started slowly.

“Go right ahead, Severus!” Voldemort replied with a grin.  
“Always the scientist. I’ll give you all the answers you may want.”

“Thank you My Lord,” Snape murmured.  
“I… was wondering how he breathes with his throat so stuffed.”

It seemed like Voldemort’s blood red eyes started gleaming with excitement as he asked.  The Dark Lord walked up next to Potter’s head and motioned Snape to come closer too. That was when he noticed the pretty large Dark Mark thick and black on his chest. He could feel nothing but pity for the boy he had spent so many years despising.

“A very interesting little change,” the Dark Lord said.

He pressed his thumb against the tip of Potter’s nose and pushed it upwards, causing the boy to whine and squirm at the miniature shift in his position. Inside one of his nostrils, Snape could see the end of a small tube.

“It goes all the way down into his lungs,” Voldemort explained.  
“I spelled it personally to pump oxygen straight into him without any interruptions. It can’t be closed off by putting pressure on it either.”

“Very ingenious, My Lord,” Snape complimented.

Voldemort smirked and pressed his thumb into Potter’s mouth, next to the pole, making the teen whine.

“Another ‘ingenious’ little ritual I did in the past month is changing his diet,” he said, sounding smug.  
“He survives mainly on male semen. The original plan was to only make it human semen, but I decided to ensure he’ll be able to live off any magical being. In case I get bored of my little slut.”

Potter jerked at that last word and growled angrily. Voldemort just chuckled and moved back a little before pressing two fingers in Potter’s hole, only barely dipping in and then back out. He patted his arse a moment before stepping back.

“Fuck yourself,” Voldemort ordered calmly.

Potter gave a pathetic whimper and curled his toes around the pole at the best of his abilities so he could better slide himself up and down. Snape stared with wide eyes as his student desperately tried to fuck himself on the thick pole while making gagging noises.

“Very obedient, isn’t he?” Voldemort chuckled.  
“He would ride a troll cock if I told him to.”

“Fascinating,” Snape forced out.

He wanted to draw his wand and kill Voldemort, save Potter, but he knew he couldn’t. The Dark Lord was too powerful for him to even hope to lay a finger on him even when he did catch him off guard. That why they needed Potter, because he was apparently Prophesised to kill the Dark Lord.

“Yes, and I’ll gladly explain everything after feeding my whore. Because of my busy schedule, I forgot to do so in two days now. He’s probably starving.”

Voldemort brandished his wand and swiped it towards Potter. The back end of the pole suddenly jumped loose from the wall and fell. Potter gave a distressed gurgle as he slid down. With a second swipe, Voldemort released the other side of the pole and levitated it until the pole was vertical. Potter was now sitting on the floor, his bound arms twitching as his head was forced back, his throat still bulging from the thick bar stuck inside.

“Let’s get you off that thing for a moment,” the Dark Lord murmured.  
“I usually don’t leave him on there for long. He actually shares my bed and on the less busy days, I have him follow me around and entertain me when I’m bored.”

With that, he levitated the pole upwards, making Potter twitch and gurgle as it was slowly extracted. Snape actually winced as the bottom of the pole left his student’s mouth with a wet pop.

“Now to feed you… Perhaps we should give Severus the honours,” Voldemort said thoughtfully.

Snape tensed in horror, as did Potter, who whined again and shook his head weakly. Voldemort raised a brow and leaned down to undo Potter’s blindfold. Tired green eyes that looked so startling much like Lily’s blinked sluggishly before looking up at Voldemort with a begging expression.

“What is it, Harry? Speak,” Voldemort ordered.

“M-master… p-please…” Potter croaked, wincing at the pain in his throat.  
“C-can’t… can’t I just… just s-serve you… m-master… I-it’s been days for you too, right?”

Snape was struck in horror to hear Potter – his most stubborn and headstrong student – _begging_ the Dark Lord to be allowed to serve him sexually. It was completely wrong! Still, Voldemort simply chuckled amused and patted the boy’s cheek.

“How curious. When I offered your services to Lucius, you only threatened to bite him …” the Dark Lord mumbled amused.  
“I hardly believe that you have already grown to love my cock, so why do you beg me to take you when you know I will hurt you more than Severus will?”

Potter lowered his eyes and blushed in shame. He looked like a scolded child. The Dark Lord had none of it though and simply grasped the teen’s head, making him look back up.

“Tell me, Harry,” he ordered calmly.

Potter looked at Snape for a moment, tears slowly rolling down from Lily’s eyes even as he glared hatefully at his teacher.

“… I hate him,” Potter whispered.

“Oh? More than you hate me?” Voldemort asked surprised.

Snape’s eyes widened in shock as Potter nodded reluctantly.

“How surprising…” Voldemort murmured, looking very excited and giddy.  
“After I killed your parents, your friend and your godfather… I turned you in nothing but a fuck toy for my own pleasure. What did Severus do?”

“He’s a bully… He mistreats students because he dislikes them…” Potters started, talking slowly while eyeing the Dark Lord warily.  
“… He used to be my mum’s friend… B-but he still betrayed her by joining you! H-he _loved her_ , b-but she chose my dad, so he betrayed them!”

The boy was full out crying now and Snape couldn’t help the stabbing in his heart at the reminder of what he had done. Potter didn’t even know the worst yet…

“Ah… I suppose he does warrant your hatred,” Voldemort chuckled.  
“Did you know it was Severus who told me about the Prophesy too?”

Potter’s eyes widened and he stared at Snape in horror. Disbelieve, anger, hatred and sadness all battled to take over his expression, but then the boy’s shoulders sagged and his face went entirely blank. Snape wanted to fall to his knees and beg the boy for forgiveness, but he couldn’t do that in front of the Dark Lord. It would have to wait until he’d saved the boy.

“What do you want from me?” Potter asked miserably.

“Severus has been a loyal servant to me,” Voldemort replied.  
“He deserves a reward. Give him that hot mouth of yours.”

Potter nodded and as soon as the Dark Lord had released the ties on the boy’s wrists and ankles, he started crawling towards Snape. The Potions Master swallowed and took a step back. Potter scowled and sat back on his heels, looking over at Voldemort with that same blank face.

“… He doesn’t want me to,” he said in a dry tone.

“I can see that,” Voldemort replied, stepping closer.  
“Sit back, Severus, I’ll fix this problem quickly.”

Frowning, Snape did as he was told and sat down on the chair that had appeared behind him. He watched with apprehension as Voldemort approached Potter and cast a softly whispered spell on the boy. Before his eyes, Potter’s hair grew longer while slowly turning from black to a shiny, fiery red. The boy himself seemed pretty shocked too, but he didn’t react other than a widening of his eyes and a careful touch to his head.

“You’re both disgusting,” the boy sneered before crawling forward again.

Snape was still frozen in shock as Potter stopped between his legs and slowly undid his robes enough to fish his cock out. He was still completely limp of course, and he doubted he’d be able to get hard at all with how terrified and disgusted he was by the entire situation.

This still didn’t stop his _own student_ to take him in his mouth and start sucking gently. His long red hair fell over his face and swung lightly as Potter continued bobbing his head and for a moment, Snape lost his breath at how much the boy looked like Lily. Soft, pale skin, full pink lips, small, gentle hands and those bright, beautiful green eyes…

Before he even knew what he was doing, Snape reached down and cupped the boy’s cheek. Those enchanting eyes focused on him immediately and clouded his mind even more. The innocent wide eyes in a soft, round face… He looked much more like his mother than Snape had ever realized…

This was what he had fantasized so many times when he was still a student himself. To finally have Lily’s attention as more than just a good friend. To be the lover of the woman he adored the most. She was so incredibly beautiful… He loved her so, so much…

Lily was now scowling up at him, making him worry. Was it something he did? Was she angry at him for something? Maybe she didn’t like doing this, kneeling on the ground before his feet… No. Lily wasn’t the person to enjoy this. She was too prideful, but she was so smart! She had to know that Snape would never look down on her! He was hers, not the other way around.

“You can treat him as cruelly as you want,” Voldemort spoke, breaking Snape’s illusion.

The Potions Master gasped and blinked away the tears from his eyes. He looked back down, but Potter had already closed his eyes again, leaving Snape alone with his crushing guilt that he had actually gotten hard from his fantasy. How could he use the boy like that, to imagine that this was instead done by his mother? He really was a disgusting traitor.

“He won’t refuse you, not if I tell him to obey you,” Voldemort continued undisturbed.

“Wh-what did you do to him?” Snape asked in a choked voice.

Potter looked back up at him, still scowling and never stopping the pleasuring. He was shockingly good at it. His mouth was so wonderfully warm and moist, and his soft tongue did some amazing things that had him gasping for breath and made it increasingly hard not to come. His hand was grasping the base of his erection gently and jerked it in time with the bobbing of his head.

“I… _persuaded…_ him to partake in a very powerful ritual,” the Dark Lord replied smugly.  
“After I realized what he was, I could not kill him. So instead, I bound his body, mind and soul to my will.”

Snape tensed in horror. This kind of ritual was dangerous and needed two consenting partakers…

“How did you get him so far?” he whispered.

“I fucked him for about five hours before,” Voldemort laughed cruelly.  
“He was eager to have it end, delusional from agony and exhaustion.”

That explained it somewhat. Those rituals may need two consenting partakers, but it didn’t matter how they were persuaded to agree as long as they were not under the influence of mind-altering spells.

“I don’t care if Dumbledore finds the boy, since he won’t be able to take him from me anymore,” Voldemort continued.  
“I have full control over him, and thanks to the connection we had even before, I would be able to command him even at large distances. If Dumbledore, or anyone, ever succeeds in taking him, Harry will kill them with his own hands.”

Potter closed his eyes again, thick tears streaming down his face at those words, but Voldemort didn’t stop there.

“Even if they take precautions. Tie him up, lock him away, put him into magical slumber, I will still reach him. I could, if I desired it so, order a strong magical outburst that would kill any living being in the vicinity… including Harry himself, unfortunately. And if all else fails, I could simply make his heart stop.”

Snape had to close his eyes as Potter dug his tongue almost violently in his slit and he pulled the boy’s long red hair. This startled a pained moan from the boy. Snape bend forward at the sudden pleasure of the vibrations.

Potter started putting in more effort. His grip grew firmer and he started taking Snape as deep as he could go, pushing the head of his cock deep into his throat without choking. Then again, if the boy’s position earlier was something to go by, Snape wouldn’t be surprised that Potter had no gag-reflex left.

All thoughts were gone as Potter’s free hand reached for his balls and gently squeezed them. With a loud gasp, Snape came violently inside Potter’s mouth. He looked down in horror as the boy hungry swallowed every drop of his spent and continued licking his softening cock clean before sucking the head to get everything out. Only then did he tuck Snape back into his robes and sat back. His eyes were stubbornly looking down at the floor, too ashamed to meet the Potions Master’s eye or the Dark Lord.

“Well done, my pet!” Voldemort exclaimed grinning.

Potter slowly turned his head to look at Voldemort with dull eyes.

“Are you happy now?” he asked in a soft, tired voice.  
“Just… let me go to sleep now… Please. I’m tired…”

Voldemort just smirked.

“But aren’t you still hungry?” he asked teasingly.

Potter immediately became wary again and he turned more towards the Dark Lord. Neither even looked at Snape or even acknowledged his presence. To his own shock, the Potions Master realized that they were simply using him as a power play. Voldemort never intended this as a reward to him, or even a punishment to Potter. He just wanted to prove he could do this. And Potter didn’t care about Snape either. All he saw was more torment by Voldemort’s hand. Yes, he might hate Snape, but Snape was sure that any Death Eater would get the same reactions from the boy.

“Fuck him.”

Potter and Snape both tensed at those words.

“My Lord… I thank you for your kindness, but I’m not that young anymore-…” Snape tried.

“Sit back down, Severus,” the Dark Lord ordered calmly, giving his follower a cool glare.  
“If necessary, use a spell or something. Go on then, Harry. No need to be shy now.”

“No,” Potter gritted out stubbornly.  
“I-I won’t! You fucking bastard! You took everything from me already! Isn’t that enough?”

Voldemort simply chuckled amused and reached one hand towards Potter.

“Come to me, my dear pet,” he said.

Reluctantly Potter got up on his feet and slowly walked over. As soon as he laid his own hand in the Dark Lord’s, Voldemort pulled him closer. One hand wrapped around Potter’s throat, but didn’t squeeze, since that wouldn’t do anything with the tube in the boy’s nose, while the other grabbed his arse.

“I really find it fascinating how even after everything, you still try to refuse me,” Voldemort said calmly.

Snape looked away in disgust as the Dark Lord pressed three fingers into Potter’s slicked up hole, but he still couldn’t ignore the soft whimper that sounded suspiciously like one of pleasure.

“I own this body. You’re nothing but a toy to me. A whore I can rent out if I want to.”

Snape watched as Voldemort pressed an almost loving kiss on Potter’s Dark Mark before he let him go again.

“Ride Severus like the slut you are now. I won’t tell you again,” he said.  
“Just this once, I’ll allow you to use magic to make him hard again. But only for that.”

Potter looked at the floor and bit his lip before nodding. Slowly, he turned back to Snape and approached again.

“Yes, Master,” he muttered sarcastically.

Snape watched in horror and disgust as his former student once again knelt down between his legs and gripped his cock in a firm hold. Sparks of pleasurable magic ran through his member as Potter rubbed it up and down for a bit, making Snape harden in record time. He shouted in shock as Potter took his erection back in his mouth and slid it down his throat, leaving it there to soak in his drool for a few moments before pulling back off and crawling on his lap.

“He won’t let me stop until you come inside me,” Potter whispered in his ear.  
“Just imagine I’m my mother if that really helps you come that much.”

Snape closed his eyes, but couldn’t keep out the incredible feeling as the boy slid down his cock, enveloping him inside his tight heat. It was much better than he had expected. He’d thought for sure that Potter’s hole would be too loose to enjoy after the sizeable pole he’d been spit roasted on for so long. Then again, if the Dark Lord could change Potter’s body in such extreme ways, he would have no trouble making the boy always tight.

Potter swept his long red hair behind his shoulder in the same way Lily always used to do when she was with someone she liked. Snape used to dream she’d sweep her hair like that when she talked to him… Why did her son have to look so much like her?

He stared enchanted into those wonderful green eyes as Lily leaned down and gently pressed her plush pink lips against his own chapped ones. Snape moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Lily’s thin waist. She was still moving in a gentle rocking motion, making Snape moan in her mouth. Her lips parted slightly, just enough for Snape to press his tongue inside her hot, wet mouth. He could still taste himself on her tongue and that only made him harder.

He reluctantly disconnected their mouths so he could gently kiss Lily’s neck. She shivered in pleasure and stuttered in her movements momentarily before she got back into the rhythm. Snape smirked and sucked on the pale neck, making Lily moan quietly.

Snape tensed as he realized that the breathy moan was much too low to be Lily. The haze that had fogged up Snape’s mind lifted instantly and he pushed Potter from his lap in a blind panic.

“NO!” he shouted.

Potter fell backwards with a shout in surprise and landed flat on his back. There was a dull ‘thump’ as his head slammed into the floor and almost instantly, his hair went back to the black bird’s nest all Potters seemed to be cursed with. Horrified and disgusted with himself, Snape watched as his former student sat up and rubbed the back of his head while glaring hatefully at his teacher, probably thinking that the look of disgust was aimed at him.

“Do you think I like this?!” Potter shouted as tears streamed down his face.  
“Do you think that if I had a _choice_ I wouldn’t have killed myself already by now?!”

Snape stared in horror at the broken boy while Voldemort roughly pulled him up by his hair.

“Quite right,” the Dark Lord said coldly.  
“You have no choice at all. You do as ordered and you _don’t_ fail me.”

Potter winced, more tears streaming down his fear contorted face. Snape paled. He could already imagine the horrible punishments his former student would have to suffer through simply because he couldn’t get Snape to orgasm. He couldn’t let this happen, not when he had sworn to Lily that he would do anything to protect her son.

Sending a mental plead for forgiveness to Lily, Snape stepped forward and grabbed Potter’s arm, pulling him out of Voldemort’s grip harshly. Under Voldemort’s scrutinizing gaze, he pushed Potter face first against the table and leaned over him.

“Does it look like I _care_ , Potter?” he hissed in the boy’s ear.  
“The spoils of war go to the victor and I am lucky that the Dark Lord wishes to share his well-earned spoils with me.”

He drove into the boy with one harsh thrust, making Potter cry out in pain as he was cruelly penetrated. His green eyes had slid closed again, yet they were still leaking like faucets as Snape started fucking him with cruel intent. He wanted to stop, to pull away from Potter. Get on his knees and cry with him, begging for Lily’s forgiveness, but he couldn’t. It could be fatal to him and even worse for Potter. Snape remembered the cruel punishments Voldemort had for his ‘pets’ back during the Wizarding War. After everything Potter had no doubt already gone through, Snape wasn’t planning on being the reason the boy had to suffer even more.

Potter whimpered and whined as he was fucked roughly against the table, but not once did he struggle or beg for Snape to stop. Instead, he laid limply and moved his hips I time of Snape’s thrusts. Potter had spread his legs wide to allow his former teacher better access to his insides.

“He’s gotten good at acting in the past month, hasn’t he?” Voldemort commented.  
“When I first brought him here, he just cursed and cried. Now, he actually looks like he’s enjoying it.”

Snape gritted his teeth and dug his nails into Potter’s hips, making the teen whimper and tremble in pain. Still, he didn’t stop trying to fuck himself on Snape’s cock. The Potions Master wanted Potter to fight him, to scream and struggle. It would make it easier. He wanted Potter to give him a reason not to feel guilty after this was over.

It took a painfully long time before Snape finally felt his orgasm slowly creeping up on him. He started fucking Potter even harder, startling a surprised shout of pain from the boy before he shoved his prick inside the teen’s hole as deep as he could and coming violently.

Horror and self-hate slowly filled Snape’s chest as he stepped away. Potter slid down to his knees, only resting his arms and head still on the table as he panted harshly. His arse was gaping slightly and leaking cum, making the Dark Lord chuckle. Snape watched reluctantly as Voldemort stepped forward and grabbed Potter’s hair, pulling his head up roughly while he pressed three fingers of his free hand into the teen’s hole.

“You look so wonderfully ravaged,” the Dark Lord said.  
“Now what do you say to Severus for feeding you?”

“Thanks for the meal,” Potter whispered hoarsely.

Snape nodded tensely and watched Voldemort pulling Potter upright. The Dark Lord kissed the teen violently, making Potter whimper before he was pushed on top of the table on his back.

“Thank you for the help, Severus,” Voldemort said between violent bites on Potter’s pale, scarred skin.  
“Tell Dumbledore Harry is all mine from now until the day he dies, and I’ll do my very best to prevent that for as long as possible.”

Snape bowed and quickly left the room. As he speed walked through the hall, he could hear Potter scream in agony behind him and he closed his eyes. If he ever had to witness a thing such as that again, he would no doubt break.

“You don’t seem very happy,” Lucius said as Snape entered the drawing room.  
“I’d think you of all people would be very pleased to see our Lord’s new pet.”

“I despise Potter. Why do you think I would like to see him in such a sexual way, let alone _have sex_ with him,” Snape sneered.

Lucius chuckled and held up his hands.

“A shame. But you can’t deny he has two very good holes,” the blond man said smirking.

Snape huffed and strode away towards the fireplace. He wanted to get away from that place as soon as possible and never return.

.              .              .               .              .

Dumbledore looked up as his Floo lit up and Snape stumbled out. The Potions Master fell to his knees right away and threw up, much to the Headmaster’s surprise. He rushed over and knelt down next to a pale, shivering Snape.

“Severus? Are you alright?” he asked worried.

Snape looked up with wide, haunted grey eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“I saw him…” he said in a hoarse, choked voice.

Dumbledore’s eyes widened and he leaned back, looking both scared and hopeful.

“Harry? Where is he? How is he?” he asked rapidly.

Snape turned his head down to look at the ground.

“… He’s dead, Albus,” he whispered softly.  
“Harry Potter is dead. There was nothing I could do.”

 


End file.
